


〈基锤〉梦醒后

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 标题是乱取的XDDT注意避雷！祝观看愉快😆
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	〈基锤〉梦醒后

“啊，哈…Loki…”

在床上的两人交缠着，不断的挺动着，床架也随着他们的动作微微晃动，水声和肉体碰撞的声音无比明显，彰显了一场情事的发生。

后穴被阴茎填满和自己的阴茎被抚弄的双重快感使得Thor呻吟不断。随着身前身后的动作同时加快，Thor在颤抖和尖叫中释放了出来，也将身后之人射出的精液尽数接纳进自己的体内。红肿的小洞在阴茎抽离后还一抽一抽的，因为经过硕大的开发而无法完全闭合，从中溢出了些许白浊。臀瓣因为囊袋的撞击而红了一片，显得十分诱人。

“Loki…”

Thor的眼睫颤动着，慢慢的睁开了眼。

Loki不在。

是梦啊…

Thor慢慢的起了身，感觉到下身一片濡湿，有些黏糊糊的，掀开被子一看，果然看到了被精液打湿了一片的裤子。

Thor回想着刚才的梦境，把衣衫尽数褪下，抚弄起自己的身体来。一边手搓揉着自己的胸部乃至乳头，另一边手则沾了方才春梦后射出的精液，伸向后方，开始开拓起自己的后庭来。

Thor插进了一根手指，在里头缓缓的打着转，嘴里发出了轻轻的喟叹声。又加入了第二根手指，Thor闭起了眼，慢慢的，第三根手指也进去了，他的动作也从打转变成了浅浅的抽插。

“啊，啊哈…Loki…”

Thor觉得差不多了，他将手指从后穴中抽出，另一边手的动作不停。他打开了床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出了一根深色的玩具。尺寸并不小，但比起Loki还是逊色了不少。

Thor慢慢的将按摩棒插进自己的后庭里，适应后开始富有节奏性的律动起自己的身体来。随着动作幅度越来越大，Thor将原本搓揉着自己乳头的手放到了自己的前端，跟着身后的动作撸动着。喘息声越发大声，Thor嘴里哼哼唧唧的，姿势也从仰躺变为了跪趴式。

他嘴里叫着Loki的名字，幻想着现在在自己小穴里操干着的是自己的弟弟，就在Thor已然沉浸于快感的海洋当中时，身后的门打开了。

Loki一开门就看到自家哥哥淫荡的在床上自慰的样子，腰部曲出一条优美的弧线，呻吟声不绝于耳，而且由于姿势的问题，最为诱人的景色正好面对着门的方向，让他看了个清楚。

Loki几乎是瞬间就硬了，呼吸也变得粗重起来。此时的Thor也许是因为全心投入于这场自慰的缘故，竟然完全没有发现房间里多了一个人，直到塞在后穴的按摩棒被猛地抽出，更为硕大灼热的棒状物捅了进来，随之而来的是如同狂风暴雨般猛烈的抽插，Thor在这般刺激之下立马就爽的蒙了。

“啊啊，Loki…啊…啊…”

Thor根本不需要回头就能知道身后正在操着自己的就是自家弟弟——他对Loki的形状大小了若指掌。

“哼，这么饥渴的趴在床上等着我来操你？明明已经用了我给你的小玩具居然还这么紧，该说你是天赋异禀还是过于淫荡呢？”

Loki顶弄的很爽，但也没落下对自己哥哥的DirtyTalk，这是一种情趣，Thor会喜欢的，不是么？

果然，Thor在这番话语的刺激之下肉穴收缩的更加紧致，吸的几乎快让Loki把持不住自己。

“自慰还不锁门，是不是就等着别人进来干你啊，哥哥。”

“唔…才，才没有，好舒服…用，用力…”

Loki也没有多余的精力去对Thor冷嘲热讽了，他现在想做的唯一一件事就是操死眼前这个骚货哥哥。

“你的声音真好听，叫大声点。”

随着Loki充满命令意味的话语响起，Thor也毫不害羞的叫出了声。

“啊，啊啊，Loki～操我，用你的肉棒，捅，捅穿我——”

Loki更加卖力的挺动下身，看来还是没喂饱哥哥呢，现在他还能在这里摇着屁股求操，今天一定要把他干的下不了床。

Thor爽的神色迷离，唇张着，其中不断溢出急促的喘息声和甜腻的呻吟声。后方猛烈的顶弄让他不得不将手从自己的阴茎上移开，转而撑在身体两侧。而Loki则接替了Thor的动作，他的手流连于那两块饱满的胸肌上，时不时揉捏着，到了乳首处Thor还会发出美妙的呻吟声。Loki还特别照顾了Thor挺立的阴茎，涨的通红，前端还在溢出可疑的液体，在Loki的套弄之下，舒服的颤抖着。

Loki抓着一撮Thor的金发，头凑到对方唇边，吻了上去，一点温柔的意味都没有，只有无止境的狂野和掠夺。Thor在这样强烈的攻势下也完全无法思考，双眸越发朦胧，身体也越发无力，几乎只靠着Loki在支撑着他。

松开了Thor的唇，Loki身下速度不减，待Thor差不多从那个吻里回过神来过后，他又对Thor提出了要求。

“说些让我高兴的话，哥哥。”

Thor微微斜眼往后看，眼神朦胧又带着一股致命的，如同罂粟花般带有成瘾性的魅力，吸引着人不断渴求他，还沾着两人唾液的红唇轻启——

“Fuck me slower, deeper, and harder, Brother…”

诱人的呻吟响起，Loki觉得自己脑内似乎有什么东西断裂了。

回过神来，发现身下的Thor已经瘫软在床上，一副纵欲过度的样子，好像已经快要被做晕过去了。

床上一片狼藉，白浊喷洒得到处都是，床单几乎被各种淫液给弄得湿透了。

Loki抱起了Thor，像之前的每一次一样，进了浴室。

“哥哥，爽吗？”

Loki垂着眼眸，长长的眼睫在眼下投出一道阴影。一边看着身下疲惫的哥哥，一边清理着残留的体液。

“唔嗯…”Thor迷迷糊糊的，只是点着头，“很爽…”

Loki看着自己隐约有些升旗迹象的下身，无奈的笑了。

“你还真是…我就不该问你这个问题的。”

“嘿嘿…”Thor只是笑着，一脸恍惚，仿佛下一秒就会睡着一样。

“呵，傻子…”

Loki将清理完毕的Thor披上了毛巾，抱出了浴室。

“好梦，我的哥哥。”

END


End file.
